


knotty hair

by gayforchae



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i had to write something soft, so here you go, sornhee are so FUCKING CUTE, there really isnt story its just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforchae/pseuds/gayforchae
Summary: seunghee and sorn resting together after their comeback promotions finally end.





	knotty hair

Sorn was leaning on the armrest of their plush black couch in the break room, Seunghee's head resting atop her crossed legs as she carefully got to work removing the knots from the older girl's long hair. She carded her fingers through the long, soft locks gently as each knot gradually became looser and looser, and Seunghee's eyes fell shut in the peaceful silence that had enveloped them as they sat alone in the room.

At one point, when she was about halfway done with the knot removal, Sorn was sure that Seunghee had fallen asleep - her breathing had evened out, and she hadn't moved or spoken a word in the past few minutes. She smiled down at her girlfriend, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Love you," she whispered, admiring the peaceful expression Seunghee's face had adopted.

"Love you too," Seunghee mumbled back as she blinked her eyes open a few times, rubbing them with one hand, and Sorn blushed with embarrassment as she realized she'd woken the older girl up. "Sorry," she squeaked out, biting the inside of her cheek as a pout appeared across her lips. Seunghee chuckled, leaning up to kiss Sorn's lips as a sign of forgiveness (because, really, there was no better way to be woken up than getting a kiss from your girlfriend). She mis-aimed, though, and couldn't reach the younger girl's mouth, instead landing a sloppy kiss on the bottom of her chin. That elicited a laugh from Sorn, now, who leaned back down to give Seunghee's lips what they'd been trying to give her.

Their quiet knot-untying session quickly turned into a sloppy kiss session, and Seunghee turned over so she was now on her knees in Sorn's lap. She planted a stream of light kisses across Sorn's neck up to her cheeks, making sure not to miss a single spot along the way and sending the younger girl into a fit of giggles. "Seunghee, oh my god, that tickles, stop oh my _god_!" She squealed as Seunghee pushed her back so she was leaning off of the couch now, her own long hair falling down to the floor as Seunghee leaned over her.

Seunghee laid one last kiss on her lips, taking her time with this one. Sorn tried her best to lean into it and give Seunghee everything that the older girl was giving to her, finding it a little difficult with how the upper half of her body didn't even have a surface to lean against. But Seunghee didn't mind, only kissing harder, opening her eyes to look down at Sorn fondly. When they finally split up for breath, Seunghee grabbed Sorn's hand tightly and pulled her back up. The younger girl landed in her arms and immediately nuzzled into the warmth of her body.

"I love you," Seunghee whispered, digging her chin into Sorn's _oh so soft_ hair. Sorn hummed, wrapping her arms around Seunghee's waist and moving her head into the crook of the older girl's neck. "I love you too."

They stayed like that for a while, unaware and unbothered by the time passing, just embracing one another and relishing in the peace they finally had together.

FInally, when Sorn's limbs were starting to ache from her uncomfortable position she'd been pulled into, she pulled back and smiled at Seunghee, who pouted in annoyance at the loss of warmth. Adjusting her position so she was sitting exactly like how she had been before they began their impromptu kiss session, Sorn patted her lap expectantly.

"Now, how about I finish up with your hair?"


End file.
